A Slight Twist
by ShadeOfTheLoners
Summary: Why should Bella get all the fame? Bella will clearly not be included in this story, I added an OC to take her role. A love story and I hope you'll like it


Edward Cullen stretched out his arm, trying to locate the loud beeping noise that woke him from his slumber. He groaned as he realized it was no other than the dreaded alarm clock.

_Time for school. _He thought groggily.

Reluctantly, he pulled himself away from the warm covers of his single bed. Walking slowly to the bathroom right outside his room, he earned a few bruises from his desk and dresser. No other than a second before he stepped out his door, he was hit with the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. A smile lit up his face as he realized his mother Esme prepared breakfast.

Fully awake now, he turned left, took three steps forward only to realize his sister Alice was in the bathroom again. _Just my luck._"Alice!" he wailed, knocking on the door. She poked her head out, "Out of all five bathrooms in this house, you have to use this one?" she asked, clearly annoyed. Edward slowly tapped his chin, pretending to think. Just then as he lifted his finger, preparing to speak, the doorbell rang. "Oh!" Alice chirped. "That must be Jasper!" she bolted out of the bathroom, running down the stairs at top speed.

A smile spread across his face as he realized the bathroom was now his. "Thanks Jazz!" he called down the stairs.

XXXXX

Olivia Taylor packed up her bags, once again admiring the view from her parent's penthouse in London. "Oh mother do we really have to go?" she asked. Olivia was six-teen years old and was the daughter of a very successful Editor/Publisher. While her mother was a Criminal Defense lawyer. "Yes we do Liv, you know your father is also having trouble dealing with this job transfer, plus, I just got accepted into a firm!" she said, excited.

Olivia looked up into her mother's eyes, they were a pale green, just like hers and she had the same golden blonde hair. "Oh mother! That's great!" she said back, forgetting about her earlier worries.

"I know right?" her mother started "I thought it would have took forever." "Now, finishing packing up honey, we have to be at the airport in thirty-minutes."

Olivia's face fell as her mother walked out of the room. _I never thought I would see the day I moved to America._ She though as she furiously stuffed her clothes into the luggage bag. _I'm happy for father's raise and promotion, but seriously…it comes with a transfer to America! Well this is going to be a bloody good time._ She thought angrily.

Once the packing was done, she searched around for her outer-wear.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she admired her choose of clothing today. She was wearing a soft white cashmere turtleneck with long sleeves, black jeans, a light grey pea-coat with a checkerboard scarf and a pair of fresh Sneakers. "Perfect for this time of year." She said to herself.

Once the cabbie came and they were at the airport, Olivia sat near the terminal, currently typing up a new FanFiction story for her account. She was an attic at writing stories, but didn't want anyone to know it. Her pen-name was LondonBrat103, don't ask. She had currently written seven stories. One for John Grisham's The Firm, and the other for The Associate. The rest were just romantic or drama. The new story she was working on was a FanFiction for the Moonlight series. It involved a sexy vampire falling in love with a normal high-school girl. She was currently on the part where Sasha noticed something off about Christopher's appetite in the cafeteria, while every person was munching away, he ate nothing. None of the classes had ate at all, all day, considering they were all on a field trip.

As they boarded the plane, Olivia closed her laptop, walking down the small entrance tube.

Settling into the First-Class leather seats, she turned to her mother and father. "Where are we moving to again?"

"Forks, Washington." They replied in unison.

XXXXX

Edward climbed into the front seat of his Volvo. He decided on a black turn with a white sweater under it, and a pair of faded jeans with Black Chucks. Nothing fancy.

Pulling out of the eight car garage, he sped down the private road, surely going ahead of the towns legal limits.

He looked up through his windshield at the grey sky. "Same sight every-day." He huffed. Edward was six-teen years old and lived in the rainy town of Forks, Washington. _I still don't know why mom and dad agreed to move here. The town is so small it's barely located on the map!_

Pulling into the driveway of the Forks High school. He parked his Volvo near his sibling's cars. Rosalie's Cherry red convertible, Emmett's 4x4, and Alice's yellow Porsche.

As soon as he stepped out, he could immediately see Bella Swan and her boyfriend Mike Newton heavily making out near a tree, he grimaced at the sight before yelling _Get a room!_ He chuckled as Newton flushed a bright red, along with Swan.

He walked up to the steps of the entrance to the campus. He looked on confusedly as almost all the guy's in the parking lot seemed to be trained on something. "What in the world…." he turned around to see what was causing all the quiet. He collided instantly with something and it stumbled back, falling flat to the ground on its back.

She groaned in pain before he realized what happened.

"I'm so sorry." He said apologetically, reaching out a hand to help her up.

"That's okay," she said weakly, alerting him of her British accent. "I should have watched where I was going," Edward chuckled lightly "Now don't apologize for my mistake." She grabbed his hand, pulling herself up. She still felt the sting from the fall, but it was all but forgotten as she stared at the man in front of her. He had tousled bronze-hair, and deep green eyes that look like they sparkled. His features were undeniable, for a second she though he was a god.

His eyes widened as he took in her in, she was in no doubt _beautiful._ Her hair was a rich golden brown and fell perfectly down her back just below her shoulder blades. Her eyes, they were a beautiful pale green and her features stuck out as her hair was brushed back.

It all clicked to him, this was the girl that was causing all the distractions, this was the girl that made Bella Swan slap Mike Newton for admiring her to long. He giggled lightly at the though.

Olivia cocked her head to the side, trying to determine what this god-like man was laughing at. Was he laughing at her? Or her clothes? Or her accent? She kept the thoughts contained, as she didn't want to scare him off. "I'm Olivia, Olivia Taylor." She introduced herself.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said, flashing a crooked grin "Are you new here?" he asked.

"Yes, I just moved here from London, not much difference in the weather."

"Would you like me to take you to the Administrators office?"

"I would love that," she said, flashing a brilliant smile.

As they walked on their way to their destination, Edward stopped.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Would you like to go out sometime?"


End file.
